90 Days Together With You
by DaeJae Sweet
Summary: sebuah kisah cinta yang memberikan pesan bahwa cinta itu tak pernah hilang walau waktu yang menjadi penghalangnya..*summary gagal* BAP here with DaeJae as main cast.. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: 90 Days Together With You (chapter 1)

**Author **: Young Mao aka DaeJae Sweet

**Main Cast** : DaeJae couple

**Genre **: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T (14+)

**Warning** : TYPO BERTEBARAN, EYD ANCUR, AUTHOR GESREK, ALUR MAJU MUNDUR MASUK JURANG (?), OOT, OOC, MASYAALLAH GAJE BANGETTT, DAN KETIDAKLAZIMAN LAINNYA *capslock kebablasan* THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION! DLDR!

.

.

.

You can click close button now if you dislike my story^^

No More Coments

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Sore yang indah di musim semi. Orang-orang tidak ingin melewatkannya hanya dengan berdiam diri dirumah. Mereka akan berjalan-jalan ke taman atau pergi ke toko es krim. Itulah yang kini dilakukan oleh dua namja manis ini. Yoo Youngjae dan Kim Himchan. Mereka menikmati pemandangan taman sambil menikmati es krim yang mulai mencair karena dari tadi mereka mengobrol terus.

"Kau seharusnya terima saja ajakan kencan Yongguk _hyung_ tadi", ujar Youngjae lalu dia menjilat(?) es krim nya.

"Ck! Kita tidak bisa menerima begitu saja ajakan kencan dari seseorang Youngjae~ah.. walaupun kita menyukainya, jual mahal lah sedikit, agar kita tidak terlihat murahan dan dia semakin penasaran pada kita", Himchan berkata dengan gaya sok bijak.

"Cih! Terlalu jual mahal itu tidak baik juga. Kalau tiba-tiba dia tidak menyukaimu lagi bagaimana?"

"Dari situlah kita tau bahwa dia tidak serius Youngjae~ah"

"Emm.. ada benarnya juga sih.."

"Aku memang selalu benar..", puji Himchan pada dirinya sendiri. Selamat atas kecerdasanmu Tuan Kim Himchan.

"Hey! Apa itu?", Youngjae tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak ditanah. Benda itu sangat mencolok. Dia pun segera mengambilnya.

"Gantungan kunci?", Youngjae memandangi benda yang ternyata adalah gantungan kunci itu dengan seksama. Gantungan kunci itu berbentuk peri laki-laki dengan sayap kecil berwarna biru muda.

"Wahh.. Cantik sekali", Himchan mencoba untuk merebut gantungan kunci itu dari tangan Youngjae. Namun, Youngjae yang sudah bisa membaca gerakan Himchan segera menyembunyikan gantungan kunci itu dibalik punggungnya.

"Enak saja! Ini milikku. Aku yang menemukannya", Youngjae memeletkan lidahnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin melihatnya", lirih Himchan.

"Tidak bisa!", elak Youngjae

"Pelit!"

"Cih! Biasanya kau juga pelit padaku"

"Yasudahlah.. aku mau pulang duluan", Himchan ngambek. Dan dia pun meninggalkan Youngjae.

"Dasar tukang ngambek", gumam Youngjae.

Youngjae mengamati gantungan kunci itu. Memang cantik sekali. Sungguh rugi orang yang telah kehilangan gantungan kunci ini, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menghiasi ruang makan keluaraga Yoo. Hanya suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan permukaan piring porselen yang menemani acara makan mereka. Tuan Yoo dan anak semata wayangnya, Yoo Youngjae.

"Yoo Youngjae, jika kau sudah selesai dengan makan malammu, ayah ingin bicara", ujar Tuan Yoo memecah keheningan. Youngjae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya lalu kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Youngjae dan ayahnya tengah duduk di ruang keluarga. Tadi ayahnya bilang ingin bicara, tapi sampai detik ini ayahnya belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Membuatnya bingung akan sikap ayahnya.

"Ada apa ayah..?", Youngjae akhirnya yang memulai duluan.

"Begini Yoo Youngjae, kau tau kan ayah ini sangat jarang ada di rumah untuk mengurus perusahaan karena perusahaan ayah sedang dalam masa perkembangan. Jadi, ayah berfikir untuk…", Tuan Yoo menjeda kalimatnya. Membuat Youngjae sangat penasaran.

"Untuk apa ayah?", Youngjae menatap lekat ayahnya yang tengah menunduk.

"Ayah ingin membawa seseorang yang bisa menggantikan sosok ibu untuk mu ke rumah ini Yoo Youngjae", Tuan Yoo menatap anak semata wayangnya itu. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi marah pada anaknya itu.

"Ayah..", Youngjae terlihat menahan amarahnya.

"Youngjae, ayah melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu sayang"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ini semua demi kebaikan ku, sementara kau adalah orang yang menjadi penyebab kematian ibu ku! Kau melakukan semua ini bukan untuk kebaikan ku, tapi tak lebih hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu mu!", Youngjae bicara dengan nada yang tinggi. Dia tidak peduli jika dia sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya. Dia benar-benar benci dengan ayahnya.

"Yoo Youngjae, maafkan ayah. Ayah tau semua itu adalah salah ayah, tapi ayah berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ayah, sayang"

"Aku muak mendengar ucapan mu!", setelah mengatakan itu Youngjae pun segera melesat menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan ayahnya yang diliputi rasa bersalah karena harus kembali teringat dengan masa lalu yang begitu memilukan.

.

.

.

.

.

#BRAK

Youngjae membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terduduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Kajadian masa lalu saat dia harus kehilangan sosok ibu yang begitu disayanginya kembali menghantuinya.

_**Flashback**_

_Youngjae kecil terlihat sedang membantu ibunya membuat makan malam untuk ayahnya yang sedang bekerja dikantor. Ibunya bilang, ayahnya malam ini lembur, jadi ibunya akan mengantarkan makan malam untuk ayahnya ke kantor._

"_Sayang, kita harus mengantar makan malam ini sekarang. Ayahmu pasti sudah kelaparan", Nyonya Yoo tersenyum manis kepada Youngjae yang juga sedang tersenyum lebar._

"_Baiklah ibu.. ayah pasti akan terkejut karena kejutan kita"_

_Sesampainya dikantor tempat Tuan Yoo bekerja, mereka segera menuju ke ruang kerja Tuan Yoo._

_#CEKLEK_

_#BUKK_

_Nyonya Yoo menjatuhkan kotak makanan yang dibawanya. Nyawanya serasa terbang entah kemana. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah mereka masuk ke ruang kerja Tuan Yoo, mereka malah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Tuan Yoo yang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang lembur ternyata sedang sibuk bercumbu dengan sekretarisnya sendiri. Sedangkan Youngjae tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ibunya tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kotak makan malam untuk ayahnya. Dan dia melihat ayahnya kini terkejut melihat kehadiran mereka._

"_Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?", tanya Tuan Yoo dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia tau istrinya sudah melihat apa yang dilakukannya barusan. _

"_Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku.. kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?!", Nyonya Yoo tiba-tiba berteriak. Youngjae yang mendengar teriakan ibunya itu juga terkejut. Dia semakin bingung apa yang terjadi disini. _

"_Ibu, kenapa ibu berteriak pada ayah?", tanya Youngjae polos._

"_Kita harus pergi dari sini sayang", Nyonya Yoo menggandeng Youngjae keluar dari ruangan itu. Youngjae hanya bisa pasrah, karena dia tidak mengerti apa-apa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sesampainya dirumah, Youngjae dan ibunya segera masuk. Youngjae melihat ibunya masih menangis._

"_Ibu, apa ayah yang sudah membuat ibu menangis?", tanya Youngjae seraya memeluk erat ibunya. Nyonya Yoo membalas pelukan anaknya itu. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang._

"_Sayang, ini sudah malam, waktunya tidur", Nyonya Yoo menggendong Youngjae menuju kamar anaknya itu._

"_Ibu, jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak mau tidur jika ibu masih menangis", Youngjae kini sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Nyonya Yoo yang mendengar penuturan Youngjae hanya tersenyum. Dielusnya rambut halus Youngjae, lalu diciumnya kening anaknya itu penuh kasih sayang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Youngjae terbangun karena bermimpi buruk. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan menuju kamar ibunya._

_#CEKLEK_

_Youngjae tidak melihat siapa-siapa dikamar ibu dan ayahnya. Dia pun menyusuri kamar itu dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar. Entah karena kontak batin atau semacamnya, Youngjae kecil merasa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan tentang ibunya. Dia merasa ibunya ada di dalam kamar mandi itu. Dia pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan.._

"_Ibu? Ibu kenapa tidur disini?", Youngjae melihat ibunya terbaring di lantai kamar mandi. Dia pun mendekati ibunya dan terkejut setelah melihat darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangan ibunya. Tak jauh darinya berdiri ada sebuah pisau lipat yang berlumur darah._

"_I-ibu? Ibu!", Youngjae yang sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ibunya segera memeluk tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu sambil menangis sesenggukan._

"_Hiks.. Ibu.. jangan tinggalkan Youngjae.. Hiks.."_

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae benar-benar merindukan ibunya. Dia berharap Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu ibunya. Walau hanya sekali.

"Hey, Youngjae, kenapa menangis?"

Youngjae yang sedang menangis sesenggukan tersentak kaget saat mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Suara seorang _namja_, tapi itu bukan suara ayahnya. _Lalu suara siapa? Bukankah dikamar ini hanya ada aku?_ Batinnya.

Youngjae sudah berhenti menangis, namun dia masih menunduk. Dia tidak berani melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Mungkin aku berhalusinasi, pikirnya.

"Hey.. Yoo Youngjae.."

#DEGH

Suara itu lagi.

Youngjae memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Dan..

"Uwaaa! Siapa kau?!", pekik Youngjae kaget. Bagaimana biasa seorang _namja_ asing ada di kamarnya? Siapa yang membawanya masuk ke sini?

Bukannya menjawab, _namja_ asing itu malah tersenyum pada Youngjae.

"Siapa kau!? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?! Oo.. apa jangan-jangan kau ini maling? Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku berteriak! Cepat!", Youngjae benar-benar panik sekarang. Bagaimana kalau namja di depannya ini adalah seorang pembunuh yang dibayar seseorang untuk membunuhnya? Dia tidak mau mati.

"Kenapa kau mengusirku? Padahal kau yang sudah membawaku kesini.", _namja_ itu akhirnya angkat bicara setelah dia melihat Youngjae ingin berlari keluar kamar.

"Apa? Aku membawamu kesini? Hell~no.. kapan aku membawamu ke sini!?", Youngjae heran mendengar penuturan _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu berjalan menuju meja belajar Youngjae dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Youngjae hanya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu kembali berjalan mendekatinya. Lalu dia memperlihatkan sesuatu yang baru saja diambilnya tadi dihadapan Youngjae. Ternyata gantungan kunci yang Youngjae temukan tadi sore ditaman.

"Kau menemukanku dan membawaku kemari", namja itu menatap Youngjae dalam.

"Aku masih belum mengerti", jawab Youngjae bingung.

"Aku penghuni benda ini"

"P-penghuni? Apa maksudmu kau adalah hantu?", Youngjae sangat takut dengan hantu.

"Bukan, lebih tepatnya peri"

"Peri?!"

"Jadi kau adalah peri?", lanjut Youngjae.

_Namja_ itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Youngjae.

"Tidak mungkin.. peri itu hanya ada dalam dunia dongeng, dan tidak ada di dunia nyata", sergah Youngjae.

"Tapi sekarang kau benar-benar sedang berhadapan dengan peri", _namja_ itu tersenyum lagi pada Youngjae. Sepertinya dia ramah, pikir Youngjae.

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi Youngjae~ah?", _namja_ itu masih tersenyum.

"Dari mana kau tau nama ku?", bukannya menjawab Youngjae malah balik bertanya.

"Itu tidak penting."

"Kemari, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu.", lanjut _namja_ itu. Dia meraih tangan Youngjae dan mengajak Youngjae untuk duduk.

"Aku adalah seorang peri yang terperangkap di benda ini", dia memperlihatkan gantungan kunci itu pada Youngjae.

"Dan aku akan sangat berterimakasih pada siapa saja yang sudah membebaskanku dari benda ini, walaupun tidak selamanya, sembilanpuluh hari kedepan aku akan kembali terperangkap didalam benda ini dan menunggu seseorang kembali menemukanku.", jelas _namja_ yang merupakan peri itu seraya tersenyum pada Youngjae.

Youngjae masih setia menutup mulutnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"Sebagai tanda terimakasih ku, aku akan memberi kesempatan padamu untuk aku mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu. Lalu.."

"Benarkah?! Kau akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanku?", Youngjae tiba-tiba memotong perkataan _namja_ peri itu.

_Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Youngjae. "Iya..", jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku mau kau me.."

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Kau belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang.", potong _namja_ peri itu.

"_Wae_?", tanya Youngjae heran.

"Kau hanya boleh mengatakan tiga permintaanmu itu pada waktu yang sudah ku tetapkan. Permintaan pertama, boleh kau katakana tigapuluh hari kedepan. Permintaan kedua, enampuluh hari kedepan. Dan permintaan ketiga, sembilanpuluh hari kedepan, tepat dihari terakhirku bersamamu."

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa begitu?"

_Namja_ itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapi Youngjae.

"Mulai hari ini sampai sembilanpuluh hari kedepan aku akan bersamamu, melayanimu, melindungimu, dan membantumu jika kau ada masalah."

"Jadi kau akan tinggal disini?", tanya Youngjae.

"Ya, Tentu saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di kota Seoul. Namun, seorang _namja_ berwajah manis masih setia bergulung dibawah selimutnya.

"Hey, Yoo Youngjae, bangun", seorang _namja_ lagi tengah berusaha membangunkan namja manis itu.

Youngjae-_namja_ manis itu-bangun dan menatap pada _namja_ peri didepannya.

"Aku masih mengantuk", ujar Youngjae seraya menguap.

"Tapi ini sudah pagi, bukankah kau harus kuliah?", jawab _namja_ peri itu.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku tau semua tentangmu"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja", Youngjae beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan _namja_ peri yang tidak diketahui namanya itu pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan tengah duduk sendirian di taman belakang kampusnya. Dia malas berteman dengan Youngjae. Bukankah kemarin dia ngembek pada Youngjae?

"Sendirian saja?", seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Himchan. Himchan kenal dengan suara itu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan benar saja, Yongguk tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dan tersenyum pada Himchan.

"Iya, memangnya kau melihat ada orang lain disini?", cibik Himchan.

"Ahahaha.. jutek sekali kau ini. Aku kan Cuma mau bertanya apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mengajakku kencan lagi?", tebak Himchan.

"Ya.. kemarin kan kau menolak. Aku harap hari ini kau mau", Yongguk menunduk berharap Himchan akan menjawab Ya.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan hari ini"

Yongguk segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pujaan hatinya itu. "Kau serius?"

"Iya.."

"Baiklah.. aku akan menjemputmu jam enam ok?"

Himchan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau akan terus mengikutiku seperti ini?", tanya Youngjae kesal pada _namja_ peri yang dari tadi terus mengikutinya. Kini mereka sedang didalam bus. Walaupun Youngjae adalah anak orang kaya, tapi dia tetap sederhana dan memilih naik bus untuk berangkat ke kampus.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan terus bersamamu", jawab _namja_ peri itu enteng.

"Iya aku tau.. tapi kau kan bukan mahasiswa di kampusku, bagaimana kau bisa terus mengikutiku?!", Youngjae akhirnya gondok juga melihat ulah peri ini.

"kau bilang saja kalau aku _body guard_ mu. _Body guard_ kan terus mengikuti tuannya kemanapun ia pergi. Mereka pasti akan mengizinkan ku ikut dengan mu"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja", lagi-lagi Youngjae hanya bias mengalah dari peri cerewet di sampingnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

Author kembali dengan cerita baru, padahal yang itu aja belom kelar. Tapi akan author usahain update Love At First Sight secepatnya.

Author mau ucapin terimakasih buat yang udh review di ff author yang Love At First Sight. Sumpah author seneng banget baca review kalian. Author minta reviewnya lagi boleh?

Untuk siders author juga berterimakasih karena kalian udah mau nyempetin mampir buat baca ff gaje author. Author harap kalian mau review yah..^^

Ohya, pasti kalian udah bisa tebak siapa peri itu kan?

No More Coments..

Review Please^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: 90 Days Together With You (chapter 2)

**Author **: Young Mao aka DaeJae Sweet

**Main Cast** : DaeJae couple

**Genre **: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T (14+)

**Warning** : TYPO BERTEBARAN, EYD ANCUR, AUTHOR GESREK, ALUR MAJU MUNDUR MASUK JURANG (?), OOT, OOC, MASYAALLAH GAJE BANGETTT, DAN KETIDAKLAZIMAN LAINNYA *capslock kebablasan* THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION! DLDR!

.

.

.

You can click close button now if you dislike my story^^

No More Coments

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

"Kya! Youngjae _hyung_! Siapa dia?", Junhong histeris melihat _namja_ yang menurutnya kelewat tampan berjalan bersama Youngjae.

"Jangan bilang dia _namjachingu_ mu hyung?!", tebak Junhong seraya memandang selidik ke arah Youngjae.

"Apa?!", sekarang giliran Youngjae yang berteriak histeris. Youngjae memandang _namja_ peri disampingnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. _Bukan tipe ku.._ Batin Youngjae.

"Bukan lah! Masa iya dia pacar ku! Dia _bodyguard_ ku", jawab Youngjae tidak ingin Junhong salah paham.

"Hah!? Masa iya ada babu setampan dia?", Junhong kembali histeris mendengar jawaban Youngjae.

"Siapa bilang dia babu? Dia _bodyguard_", jawab Youngjae ketus.

"Tidak jauh berbeda _hyung_.."

Sang _namja_ peri yang kini tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan dua _namja_ manis itu hanya bisa diam dan menatap bingung pada dua _namja_ manis itu.

"Yasudahlah, aku mau pulang duluan Junhong~ah, _Bye_~", Youngjae akhirnya mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku malas pulang, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?", tanya Youngjae antusias pada _namja _peri disampingnya. Kini mereka sedang berjalan berdua, tanpa tujuan.

"Kemana?", _namja_ peri itu menatap Youngjae dengan tersenyum.

"Ketaman. Ayo!", Youngjae segera menarik tangan _namja_ peri itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau itu punya nama tidak sih?", Youngjae membuka pembicaraan. Kini mereka asik menikmati es krim _cup_ sambil duduk di salah satu kursi ditaman yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah danau yang indah.

"Tentu saja punya", jawab _namja_ peri itu.

"Siapa?"

"Peri", jawab _namja_ peri itu seraya tersenyum ke arah Youngjae yang kini menatapnya aneh.

"Astaga, bilang saja tidak punya", gumam Youngjae namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh _namja_ peri itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu nama?", lanjut Youngjae.

"Bukan ide buruk", jawab _namja_ itu.

Dia kini tengah memperhatikan Youngjae yang sedang memikirkan nama yang cocok untuknya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sendiri sambil terus memperhatikan Youngjae. Dasar peri nakal.

"Daehyun! Jung Daehyun!", ucap Youngjae tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", lanjut Youngjae.

"Tidak buruk", Youngjae tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban _namja_ peri itu. Baiklah mulai sekarang kita panggil peri itu Daehyun saja karena dia sudah punya nama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja Yoo Youngjae? Kenapa baru pulang?", tanya Mr. Yoo pada Youngjae yang malah tidak menghiraukannya. Dia hanya mendesah pelan, dia tau Youngjae masih marah padanya.

"Youngjae kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada ayahmu", ujar Daehyun setelah Youngjae masuk ke kamar, dia sudah lebih dulu sampai dikamar Youngjae. Berteleportasi.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan pada ayahku?", jawab Youngjae ketus.

Daehyun hanya mendesah pelan atas tingkah Youngjae.

"Youngjae~ah.."

"Apa!?"

"Ish! Kau ini pemarah sekali!"

"memangnya ada apa?"

"Ayo kita tidur"

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu ayo kita tidur!? Jangan macam-macam ya!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Maksudku kau pasti lelah, ini sudah malam, cepatlah istirahat!"

"Awas kau kalau macam-macam!"

Youngjae pun beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Daehyun tersenyum aneh melihat kelakuan Youngjae yang menurutnya lucu. _Sayangnya, sejak dulu peri dilarang untuk mencintai manusia.._ Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

#CIT CIT CIT

Kicauan burung dipagi hari telah membangunkan Daehyun. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam 7 pagi. Dia pun beranjak dari sofa tempatnya tidur menuju tempat tidur Youngjae.

"Hey, Youngjae~ah, bangun", dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Youngjae berharap namja manis itu segera bangun. Namun, hanya lengkuhan yang menjadi jawaban Youngjae.

"Cepat bangun, lihatlah matahari sudah terbit", Daehyun tidak putus asa.

"Setiap hari matahari juga terbit", jawab Youngjae asal.

Lagi-lagi Daehyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Youngjae.

"Youngjae~ah, cepat bangun, aku ingin mengjakmu kesuatu tempat hari ini", Daehyun masih berusaha membangunkan Youngjae.

"Em? Kemana?"

Daehyun tersenyum puas setelah kini dia berhasil membangunkan Youngjae dengan alasan ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Tapi itu memang benar, hari ini hari munggu, jadi dia ingin jalan-jalan.

"Kemana saja", jawab Daehyun singkat. Youngjae tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah! Aku mandi dulu ya~", nada bicara Youngjae terdengar sangat manja, dan jujur saja itu cukup membuat Daehyun cengo. Rupanya Youngjae sangat senang diajak Daehyun jalan-jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Youngjae? Kau mau kemana?", tanya Mr. Yoo saat melihat Youngjae berpakain rapi.

"Himchan memintaku menemaninya ke toko buku", bohong Youngjae.

"Sarapan dulu"

"Tidak, Himchan sudah menungguku, ayah", bohong Youngjae lagi.

"Em, baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, dan jangan pulang terlalu malam, malam ini kita kedatangan tamu"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan ayahnya Youngjae segera melesat pergi, di depan, Daehyun sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun memandangi Youngjae yang kini menatap keluar jendela bus yang mereka tumpangi. Youngjae terlihat murung padahal tadi dia sangat bersemangat. Daehyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebutir cairan bening menetes dari manik indah Youngjae. Dengan ragu dia meraih dagu Youngjae dan menghadapkan wajah cantik 'tuannya' itu kearahnya.

"Kenapa menangis Youngjae~ah?", tanyanya lembut. Youngjae tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Daehyun. Dia sedikit kaget saat merasakan jemari Daehyun mengusap pipinya lembut, menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak sudi jika pipi sehalus ini harus basah oleh air mata", Daehyun menatap Youngjae dalam. Dia bisa melihat Youngjae sedikit kaget mendengar penuturannya. Dengan sangat yakin Daehyun menarik tubuh Youngjae kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau merindukan ibumu?", bisik Daehyun.

Youngjae sudah tidak heran lagi bagaimana Daehyun bisa tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Jujur saja, semenjak dia bertemu Daehyun dia merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi setelah kematian ibunya. Dengan perlahan Youngjae membalas pelukan hangat Daehyun, dia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Daehyun.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Youngjae~ah?", Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih hiks Daehyun", jawab Youngjae sambil terisak, ya, dia kembali menangis didalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakanmu, Youngjae~ah", Daehyun mengusap punggung Youngjae dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun hanya mengikuti kemana Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya. Kini mereka ada di taman bermain. Ternyata tempat yang dimaksud Daehyun tadi adalah taman bermain?

Sedangkan Youngjae dari tadi masih diam saja. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju stan yang menjual bando-bando lucu. Dia mengambil salah satu bando yang tergantung disitu, mengamati bando itu dan sebuah ide muncul diotaknya.

"Dae, pakai ini", Youngjae menyodorkan bando itu ke arah Daehyun dengan tersenyum jail. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya menatap bando itu tanpa tertarik sedikitpun untuk memakainya.

Melihat Daehyun yang tidak kunjung menyambut bando itu Youngjae pun dengan paksa memasang bando berwarna _pink_ dengan telinga kelinci yang bergoyang-goyang itu kekepala Daehyun. Daehyun hendak melawan Youngjae namun diurungkannya karena dia melihat Youngjae tersenyum manis melihat dirinya memakai bando itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin senyum itu hilang, senyum yang membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Bhahahaha.. lucu sekali! Jangan dilepas ya", Youngjae tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Setelah dia membayar bando itu dia pun mengajak Daehyun ke toko bunga.

"Kau mau membeli bunga?", tanya Daehyun setelah mereka masuk ke toko itu, namun hanya senyuman Youngjae yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Youngjae memesan sebuket bunga Lili putih. Setelah sang _florist_ kembali dengan sebuket bunga pesanannya dia pun segera membayarnya.

"Untuk apa bunga itu?", tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi ibuku", Youngjae tersenyum sambil menghirup aroma wangi dari bunga Lili yang dibelinya. Daehyun terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan Youngjae.

"Baiklah, Ayo..", Daehyun menggandeng tangan Youngjae, namun belum beberapa langkah Youngjae menarik tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Daehyun berbalik dan menatap Youngjae bingung.

"Aku ingin pergi sendirian saja, kau pulang duluan Daehyunie"

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae meletakkan sebuket bunga Lili yang dibelinya dengan hati-hati tepat didepan sebuah batu nisan dan sebingkai foto yang menampilkan seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan ibunya. Dia mengamati foto itu dengan seksama hingga tak sadar air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ibu, aku sangat merindukanmu.. hiks", Youngjae menunduk dalam, dia tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya.

"Ibu, apakah keputusan ayah adalah keputusan yang tepat? Apa yang harus aku lakukan ibu? hiks", air mata itu terus mengalir, dia meluapkan semua hal yang benar-benar membebani pikirannya melalui air mata itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Matanya sembab karena habis menangis. Tanpa sadar dia kini berada di sebuah jalanan sempit yang sangat sepi. Disisi-sisi jalan itu terdapat banyak bangunan tua yang sudah tak terpakai. Dia baru menyadarinya setelah langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah pagar besar yang memutus jalan itu.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini?", Youngjae melempar pandangannya kesegala arah. Tempat ini sangat mengerikan.

"Hey, siapa ini~", Youngjae tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang. Reflex dia menoleh kesumber suara dan dia melihat tiga orang pria yang kini memperhatikannya. _Tuhan, tolong aku.._ Batin Youngjae.

"Hay manis~ sedang apa disini hm?", ujar salah satu dari tiga pria itu seraya menyeringai mesum.

"Ma-maaf.. aku tersesat, aku akan segera pergi", jawab Youngjae dan mencoba lari dari tiga pria itu.

#GREP

"Kami tidak menyuruhmu pergi dari sini, kami justru senang ada yang ingin bermain kesini~", salah satu dari tiga pria itu meraih tangan Youngjae dan menggagalkan aksi melarikan diri Youngjae. Youngjae menarik tangannya kasar dan melayangkan tinjunya tepat di rahang pria itu.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuhku!", gertak Youngjae.

"Wow~ manis-manis ternyata galak juga ya~?", ujar pria yang lainnya seraya mencolek pipi Youngjae.

#BRUK

Youngjae yang mendapat pelakuan seperti itu sontak mencoba membela dirinya dengan cara memukul pria itu dengan lututnya yang tepat mengenai tubuh bagian bawah pria itu. Melihat ada kesempatannya untuk lari, Youngjae pun berlari sekencang mungkin. Namun, memang mungkin karena nasibnya yang tidak beruntung Youngjae jatuh tersungkur karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. _Akh! Shit!_ Batin Youngjae.

"Akh!", Youngjae meringis saat mencoba untuk kembali berlari namun tidak bisa karena lututnya sangat sakit.

#GREP

Youngjae kaget setengah mati saat tangannya dipegang dengan kuat oleh salah satu dari pria tadi.

"Kenapa dengan kaki mu hm? Tidak bisa lari?", pria itu menyeringai dan mengisyaratkan dua pria yang lainnya untuk mengunci pergerakan Youngjae dengan memegang kakinya dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kameja yang Youngjae kenakan. Youngjae sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa menangis sambil berusaha untuk terus memberontak.

Tanpa diketahui di sisi sebuah bangunan Daehyun tengah mengepalkan tangannya melihat apa yang tiga pria itu lakukan pada Youngjae. _Aku tidak mungkin melawan mereka, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, lagi pula aku tidak bisa berkelahi.._ Batin Daehyun. Dia memutar otaknya mencari cara untuk meyelamatkan Youngjae.

Tiba-tiba dia menjentikkan jarinya seakan dia tengah menemukan ide yang sangat brilian. Tanpa basa-basi Daehyun pun mulai memusatkan konsentrasinya. Oh, ternyata dia kan menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai seorang peri.

Sedangkan Youngjae, tiga pria itu sudah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kamejanya. Dia bisa melihat tiga pria itu kini menatap lapar padanya. Namun, tiba-tiba..

"Akh! Gatal!", pria yang dari tadi mencengkram tangan Youngjae tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkramannya dan sibuk menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya. Youngjae menatap heran kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu?

#BRUK

Youngjae semakin membulatkan matanya saat melihat dua pria yang lain tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _Batin Youngjae heran.

'Youngjae! Cepat lari!", teriak seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dari balik bangunan tua yang berjarak cukup jauh dengan tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Daehyun?", gumam Youngjae. Diapun segera bangkit dan mencoba berlari namun..

#BRUK

Dia kembali terjatuh. Dia lupa bahwa lututnya cedera. Daehyun yang melihat itu pun kaget dan bagai kilat berlari sangat kencang menghampiri Youngjae.

"Youngjae? Kau baik-baik saja?", Daehyun panik bukan main.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan..", lirih Youngjae.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini", ujar Daehyun seraya merapikan pakaian Youngjae. Penampilan Youngjae benar-benar berantakkan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu sendirian", Daehyun mengangkat wajah Youngjae yang menunduk dan menangkup wajah cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memeluk Youngjae seraya mengelus rambut halus Youngjae.

"Ini semua salahku..", Youngjae membalas pelukan Daehyun.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi padmu, dan aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu", Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Youngjae.

Dengan hati-hati Daehyun menggendong Youngjae dipunggungnya. Youngjae pun memeluk Daehyun erat. Dan Daehyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

Yeay! Akhirnya bisa update juga^^

Ohya, author seneng banget loh setelah tau respon para reader sama ff ini bagus banget.. Makasih banyak yah^^

Disini moment daejaenya mulai muncul loh.. mulai muncul benih-benih cinta antara sang peri dan majikannya.. #tsah!

Ohya, author juga mau kasih tau mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal telat karena author harus bergelut dengan buku buku pelajaran untuk persiapan menghadapi ujian nasional dan tes penerimaan dia sekolah yang author impikan^^ #curhat

Okedeh, author gak terlalu suka ngecurcol (?) untuk yang terakhir author minta reviewnya aja deh^^ #maksa

Pai~pai~ see you later~ *lambai-lambai bareng Youngjae*

No More Coments..

Review Please~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title **: 90 Days Together With You (chapter 3)

**Author **: Young Mao aka DaeJae Sweet

**Main Cast** : DaeJae couple

**Genre **: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T (14+)

**Warning** : TYPO BERTEBARAN, EYD ANCUR, AUTHOR GESREK, ALUR MAJU MUNDUR MASUK JURANG (?), OOT, OOC, MASYAALLAH GAJE BANGETTT, DAN KETIDAKLAZIMAN LAINNYA *capslock kebablasan* THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION! DLDR!

.

.

.

You can click close button now if you dislike my story^^

No More Coments

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

"Bawa aku kemana saja, asal jangan kerumah", Youngjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada

tubuh Daehyun yang kini tengah menggendongnya.

"Ayah mu akan khawatir Yoo Youngjae, lagipula bukankah dia bilang malam ini kalian kedatangan tamu? Kau lupa?", Daehyun bisa mendengar Youngjae menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Pokoknya tidak mau!", Youngjae memberontak saat Daehyun melangkah menuju jalan kearah rumahnya.

"Lihatlah keadaanmu, kau butuh istirahat Youngjae~ah", Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menoleh kearah Youngjae.

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk membehagiakanku? Lalu ini apa?!"

Daehyun terhenyak mendengar penuturan Youngjae. Itu memang benar, tapi sekarang Daehyun sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Youngjae.

"Daehyun, kumohon..", Youngjae berusaha membujuk Daehyun dengan nada memelas andalannya.

Daehyun menghela nafasnya, jika _namja_ manis bermarga Yoo itu sudah seperti ini maka dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun menurunkan Youngjae dengan hati-hati dan mendudukkan _namja_ manis itu. Dia duduk disamping Youngjae seraya meregangkan otot punggungnya yang terasa sangat pegal. Youngjae yang melihat Daehyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, aku membawamu kesini", Daehyun membuka pembicaraan, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti keduanya.

"Terimakasih, aku suka tempat ini, walaupun ini sudah malam tapi disini tetap hangat", Youngjae tersenyum seraya menyapukan pandangannya kepenjuru padang rumput itu.

Padang rumput? Jadi Daehyun membawa Youngjae kepadang rumput. Ya, dan mereka sekarang tengah duduk di pondok kecil ditengah padang rumput itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu? Masih sakit?", tanya Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Daehyun. Dia sedikit terkejut saat Daehyun mengangkat kakinya yang mulanya menjuntai bebas kepangkuannya.

"Aw!", Youngjae memekik saat Daehyun memijat kakinya atau lebih tepatnya bagian lutut dan paha.

"Maaf", lirih Daehyun."Sebaiknya kau tidur Youngjae~ah, ini sudah malam"

Youngjae menggeleng menandakan bahwa dia belum ingin tidur.

"Youngjae~ah"

Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk dan melihat Daehyun kini menatapnya dalam. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba Daehyun memeluknya erat. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakannya.

"Ini baru hari ketiga aku bersama denganmu, dan kau tau? Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku.. jatuh cinta padamu"

#DEGH

Youngjae merasa jantungnya hampir copot mendengar apa yang baru saja Daehyun ucapkan. Dia sempat berfikir ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya, namun hipotesa itu lenyap seketika saat Daehyun kembali berucap.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Yoo Youngjae"

Youngjae masih bungkam. Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan tangannya diwajahnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Daehyun yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

_Aku akan mengikuti kata hatiku, dan inilah yang sedang hatiku inginkan.._ Batin Daehyun.

#CUPP

Youngjae benar-benar habis pikir dengan apa yang Daehyun lakukan padanya sekarang. Dia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang terasa buntu, hingga dia sadar bahwa kini Daehyun sudah menindihnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_The 28__th __Days~_

.

.

Tidak terasa, ini sudah hari ke-28 Daehyun bersama Youngjae. Mereka terlihat semakin dekat. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka. Daehyun, sejak dirinya mengutarakan perasaannya pada Youngjae dan telah mencuri ciuman pertama namja manis itu, dia semakin sayang pada Youngjae, walaupun waktu itu hingga sekarang belum ada jawaban pasti Youngjae tentang perasaannya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menuntut pada Youngjae, dia tau Youngjae butuh waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya. Ya, memang banyak sekali alasan yang harus Youngjae pertimbangkan, apalagi mengingat mereka 'tidaklah sama'.

Lalu sebenarnya, apakah Youngjae juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Daehyun?

Kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae memperhatikan setiap penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh Dosennya hingga dia merasakan Himchan yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya mencolek punggungnya.

"Apa?", Youngjae sedikit berbisik.

"Hari ini aku dan Yongguk akan makan di _café_, kami ingin merayakan kemenangannya dipertandingan basketnya kemarin, dia bilang kau dan pacar mu harus ikut. Tenang saja, Yongguk yang traktir", jawab Himchan sedikit berbisik juga.

"Siapa yang kau maksud pacarku, huh?!", Youngjae masih berbisik namun terlihat dia kini tengah mengeraskan rahangnya karena Himchan mengatakan kata 'pacar mu' tadi.

"Aish, kau ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Daehyun", Himchan tersenyum jahil.

Youngjae tidak menggubris lagi apa yang dikatakan Himchan. Dia kembali memfokuskan diri pada materi yang disampaikan Dosennya.

_Daehyun? Pacarku?_

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, wajar saja jika Himchan ah tidak! Bukan hanya Himchan saja tapi semua orang yang melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka terlalu manis.

"Baiklah, aku rasa pertemuan kita hari ini cukup, kita bertemu lagi besok lusa", Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya saat menyadari bahwa kelasnya sudah berakhir. Dosennya pun sudah keluar dari kelas.

"Ayooo", Himchan menarik tangan Youngjae menuju keluar kelas.

"O hay Daehyun~ah!", Himchan menyapa Daehyun yang ternyata sudah berdiri didepan kelas mereka.

"_Ne_, Himchan-ssi", Daehyun tersenyum ramah pada Himchan.

"Sudah lama ya menunggu Youngjae?", Himchan menaik turunkan alisnya, mencoba menggoda Daehyun. Daehyun hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Daehyunie, jangan hiraukan dia, kita pulang saja", Youngjae tiba-tiba menarik tangan Daehyun menjauh dari Himchan. Namun dengan cepat Himchan mengejar mereka dan berjalan diantara mereka berdua seraya merangkul bahu mereka.

"Daehyun~ah, jangan pulang dulu, kita pergi ke _café_, bagaimana?", Himchan menampilkan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Ee, Youngjae bagaimana?", Daehyun melirik ke arah Youngjae.

"Aaa, iya aku tau kau tidak bisa terpisah dengannya. Tenang saja dia ikut kok", Himchan tersenyum lebar saat Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dia mau.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?", Yongguk menolehkan kepalanya ke jok belakang yang disana duduk Daehyun dan Youngjae, lalu kesamping kanannya, atau lebih tepatnya kearah kekasihnya, Himchan.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat", setelah memastikan semuanya siap, Yongguk pun segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Sedangkan di jok belakang..

"Youngjae~ah, kalau kau tidak suka ini, aku bisa bilang pada Himchan kalau kau tidak bisa ikut", Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae, dia tau Youngjae kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan dia juga tau apa yang namja manis itu pikirkan.

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku memang belum ingin pulang", Youngjae tersenyum pada Daehyun, berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Daehyun pun membalas senyuman Youngjae dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja sih? Jujur saja aku lelah melihat kalian berdua", Himchan mencerocos seraya menyeruput _Americano_ nya.

"Bukan urusanmu!", Youngjae menjawab dengan sinisnya. Daehyun yang melihat Youngjae jutek seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tau, aku tidak berhak atas hubungan kalian tapi bukankah kalian saling mencintai? Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja sih?"

"Mr. Kim, bisa kah kau jaga ucapanmu sebelum aku menendangmu?", Youngjae bicara dengan gaya manis yang dibuat buat namun penuh dengan penekanan.

"Sudahlah Hime, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Aku tidak ingin acara makan kita berantakan jika Youngjae mengamuk", Yongguk dengan segera menahan Himchan yang ingin kembali berucap.

Youngjae hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka memang dengan mudah mengatakan itu, 'kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja?', karena mereka tidak tau siapa Daehyun itu. Yang mereka tau, Daehyun adalah _bodyguard_ nya. Manusia. Bukan peri.

"Jae?"

Youngjae menoleh dan mendapati Daehyun menatapnya dalam.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Maaf jika kejadian waktu itu membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tidak bermaksud membebani pikiranmu"

"Ehem!", Daehyun dan Youngjae sontak menoleh kearah Himchan yang dengan sengaja berdehem.

"Aku dan Yongguk ingin pergi ke taman, kalian juga butuh waktu berdua kan? Maaf, kami tidak bisa mengantar kalian pulang, tidak apa kan?",

"Eoh?", Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Ne, tidak apa Himchan~ah, aku dan Youngjae bisa naik bus, kalian pergilah. Selamat bersenang-senang", Himchan tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Baiklah, kalian juga selamat bersenang-senang ya! Ayo Gukkie", Himchan segera menarik tangan Yongguk dan beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Setelah Himchan dan Yongguk benar-benar menghilang Daehyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Youngjae.

"Aku mau pulang,", gumam Youngjae namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Daehyun.

"Daehyun, ayo kita pulang", Youngjae berdiri diikuti Daehyun yang mengangguk patuh dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan naik bus.

.

.

.

.

.

Bintang yang bersinar dilangit pasti sanggup membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya serasa enggan untuk melewatkan pemandangan indah itu. Tak terkecuali dua insan yang kini duduk dibalkon seraya memandang langit malam bertabur bintang itu.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar jika bintang yang paling terang yang ada di langit adalah jelmaan dari orang tersayang kita yang sudah meninggal?", Daehyun, yang merupakan salah satu dari dua insan tadi membuka pembicaraan, memecah keheningan. Masih dengan memandang langit.

"Ya, aku tau", jawab insan yang satu lagi yang ternyata adalah Youngjae.

"Kau percaya itu?", Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang masih setia memandang langit.

"Sangat. Aku sangat percaya. Ibu dan Youngwon _hyung_ selalu mengawasiku, siang dan malam, walaupun pada saat siang hari aku tidak bisa melihat mereka", Youngjae tersenyum tipis.

"Youngwon?", Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya saat Youngjae menyebut nama yang asing olehnya.

Youngjae tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi penasaran Daehyun. Rupanya Daehyun belum tau siapa Youngwon itu. Oo? Bukankah Daehyun itu peri? Dia tau tentang semua hal bukan?

"Apa Youngwon itu kekasihmu?", Daehyun mencoba menebak siapa Youngwon itu, namun apa respon yang diberikan Youngjae? dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, apalagi melihat ekspresi aneh Daehyun. Cemburu? Entahlah.

"Masa iya aku berpacaran dengan _Hyung_ ku sendiri? Hahahaha.. kau ini ada-ada saja", Youngjae berhenti tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau tentang Youngwon _Hyung_? Bukankah kau tau semua tentangku?", tanya Youngjae serius.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau tentang itu, kau tidak pernah menceritakan itu padaku"

"Youngwon _hyung_ meninggal karena tenggelam dikolam renang, saat itu aku masih berumur empat tahun. Umur kami berbeda 3 tahun. Dan dua tahun setelah kematian Youngwon _hyung_ aku kembali kehilangan orang yang sangat kusayangi, ibuku.", Youngjae tersenyum miris karena kembali teringat dengan masa lalu kelamnya. Daehyun hanya diam mendengarkan setiap bait kisah masa lalu Youngjae.

"Bukankah masa kecilku sangat mengerikan? Jika kebanyakan anak menikmati masa kecilnya dengan bahagia, aku menikmati masa kecilku dengan kesedihan."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Jae~ah, setidaknya kau masih memiliki ayah, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik", Youngjae mengangguk paham mendengar penuturan Daehyun. Ya, dia masih memiliki ayah dan dia harus menjaga ayahnya dengan baik. Walaupun kadang rasa marah itu datang. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ayah tetap ayah, dan itu tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi.

"Dae, terimakasih"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, kau selalu membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku"

"Itu sudah tanggungjawabku untuk menjaga dan membantumu", Daehyun tersenyum pada Youngjae, menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada _namja_ manis itu.

_Saranghae Yoo Youngjae.._

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mencari informasi tertang Putra dari Presdir Yoo?", seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitamnya tengah berbicara pada anak buahnya melalui telepon.

"…."

"Ya, segera kirim ke _e-mail_ ku"

"…."

"Setelah ini masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan, kau harus melakukannya dengan baik, dan aku tidak mau rencana ini gagal, kau mengerti?"

"…."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, segera kabari aku jika ada informasi baru"

#PIP

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue~~

.

.

Cie~ chapter 3 nya update.. *apaan sih?*

Author sempet-sempetin nulis saat jadwal ujian sudah diujung tanduk -_- *jangan ditiru* Soalnya kebelet banget pengen nulis lagi dan sebagai pelepas stress karena nilai tryout mateMATIka author nyungsep ke kali (?) T_T

Maaf juga bila chapter ini typonya berkembangbiak(?) dengan sangat tidak terkendali -_- maklumlah diketiknya selesai dalam empat jam! Dan tanpa cek ulang soalnya gak sempet.. yaudahlah sebelum curhatan author nyasar kemana-mana kalian review aja deh *maksa*

Ohya, terakhir! *dilempar granat* makasih buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow ff gaje karya cabe-cabean(?) ini. Dan buat siders makasih juga udah mau mampir^^ *kecup basah*

See Yoo later~~

Review ne? ^^


End file.
